


Apple Pie

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Challenge Response
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 1. výzvaCastiel chce potěšit Deana koláčem. Co se může jen pokazit?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujiCzardash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCzardash/gifts).



> Psáno jako odpověď na tuto výzvu:  
> I officially challenge @flamme19 to write a fluffly cute fanfiction as hell for me. To whatever fandom she’d like. Remember not angst, just fluffly happy idiocy. Everything is up to you. Have a nice weekend, dear.
> 
> Zároveň součást Adventního Destiel kalendáře - jedna povídka na každý den.

_Castiel chtěl upéct koláč. Od té doby, co se stal člověkem, a Dean jej nechal žít v Bunkru, měl Castiel pocit, že by se měl Deanovi nějak odvděčit. A jak jinak se mohl odvděčit Deanu Winchesterovi, než koláčem?_

_Celý plán měl však jednu chybu – Castiel neuměl péct. Jistě, jako Anděl páně mohl pochopit veškeré zákony fyziky. Ovšem nyní, poté co padl, se zdálo, že o tuto schopnost Castiel přišel. A tak se obrátil pro radu na jediné vhodné místo, které jej napadlo. A to internet._

 

_Pomocí internetu si Castiel našel stránku s názvem ´Koláč, rodinné štěstí´, vypsal si vše, co mohl potřebovat, a vydal se na nákup._

_Jako cíl své cesty si vybral menší supermarket, do kterého již několikrát jel spolu s oběma bratry na nákup. Jakmile se však dostal do uličky s potřebami k pečení, bylo Castielovi jasné, že svou přípravu hrubě podcenil._

_Tolik druhů všeho! Jaký vůbec ten koláč měl být? Castiel zamýšlel udělat obyčejný, jablkový, takový o kterém Dean pokaždé tolik básníval. Ale nyní, když hleděl na ty nekonečné řady polev, ozdob a dalších věcí, tak bývalý anděl znejistěl._

„ _První pečení, že?,“ ozvalo se náhle vedle něj._

_Castiel se ohlédl, a spatřil mladou ženu, v náručí držící malého chlapce._

„ _Ano,“ připustil kostrbatě a žena se laskavě zasmála._

„ _Chápu. Ještě nedávno jsem byla sama v podobné situaci.“_

_Castiel se znovu otočil k regálu, cítící rostoucí paniku._

„ _Myslel jsem, že věci budou jednodušší,“ připustil neochotně. „Zdá se, že jsem poněkud podcenil přípravu...“_

„ _Zdá se, že ano,“ přikývla žena se smíchem. „Ale... Myslím, že vím, co by s tím šlo udělat...“_

 

 

_Zdálo se, že měl Castiel pro jednou štěstí. Ona žena z obchodu, která se později představila jako Suzie, mu nabídla jakousi formu pekařského poradenství, které Castiel bez váhání přijal. Opravdu si přál, aby se koláč pro Deana povedl, takže přijal nabídku na výuku, těšící se z vyhlídky slibného výsledku._

 

 

_Castiel docházel k Suzie domu přesně dvakrát týdně, vždy v úterý a pátek. Naučil se tak během měsíce potřebné základy, a jedno krásné slunečné úterý, kdy odcházel od Suzie, si byl konečně jistý. Cítil, že byl na tuto koláčovou výzvu opravdu připraven!_

 

_Když však Castiel vešel do obývacího pokoje v Bunkru, potkal Deana, a již od pohledu mu bylo jasné, že je něco špatně._

_Jen co jej Dean spatřil, vyrazil k němu._

„ _Casi, kde jsi byl?!“_

_Castiel nervózně polkl. Nechtěl Deanovi lhát, ale zároveň mu nemohl říct pravdu, neboť by tím pokazil vše, na čem celý měsíc tak usilovně pracoval!_

„ _Já...“_

_Dean jej však nenechal větu ani doříct._

„ _Viděl jsem vás,“ vyprskl vztekle._

„ _Sledoval jsi mne?,“ vydechl Castiel šokovaně._

„ _Ano! Stále jsi někam mizel, nikomu jsi nic neřekl! Tak jsem jednou šel za tebou. A co nevidím? Náš bývalý andílek si už stačil najít novu rodinku! Pověz, omrzel tě už tenhle život, s námi?“_

„ _Takhle to není,“ vyhrkl Castiel zoufale. „Dělal jsem to pro tebe!“_

_Obývacím pokojem se rozlehl Deanův chladný smích._

„ _Pro mě? Ne... S tímhle nemám nic společného,“ odsekl. „Myslel jsem... Po tom všem, co se stalo... V Pekle, po těch ostatních sračkách, kterými jsme si prošli... Mluvil jsi o poutu! To je ono? To je to tvé pouto?!“_

„ _Ale... Já myslel...“_

„ _To je jedno,“ povzdechl si Dean a otočil se k odchodu. „Doufám, že se ti bude v tvém novém životě dařit...“_

_A byl pryč._

_Castiel se bezmocně svalil do nejbližšího křesla, nechápající, co se právě stalo. Chtěl přeci udělat dobrou věc! Tak proč teď cítil takovou bolest v hrudi? Proč..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

„Casi? Co tam děláš?“

Castiel zvedl hlavu od počítače, setkávající se s Deanovým pohledem.

„Našel jsem zajímavou stránku. Zdá se, že knižní díla Supernatural podnítila lidi k vlastní tvorbě. I když nechápu, proč bys mne vyhazoval z Bunkru kvůli koláči,“ dodal Castiel poněkud zmateně.

Dean zamrkal. Vzápětí popadl počítač, otočil jej k sobě a začetl se.

„Casi... Tohle je jen fanfikce... Tohle si nějaká šílená náctiletá fanynka toho braku vymyslela, a měla touhy se s tím podělit se světem. Nic to neznamená...“

Castiel svraštil obočí, jako obvykle, když nad něčím přemýšlel.

„Deane?“

„Hm?“

Souvisí zápletka tohoto díla s onou Destiel věcí?“

Dean se vzápětí skoro zalkl svou kávou. Zatracený anděl, jak jen...

„Hej, to je jen legrace!“

„Takže nemáš pocit, že sdílíme hlubší pouto?,“ zeptal se Castiel.

Dean polkl.

„Já... Casi, dobře víš... Po tom, čím jsme si prošli...“

Ne že by Dean věděl, jak svou myšlenku dokončit, aniž by zněl jako naprostý ubožák.

Castiel si však Deanovo mlčení vyložil po svém.

„Chápu. Je mi známo, že hovoření o svých citech není tvou...“

„Nevadilo by mi to,“ vyhrkl Dean.

Castiel jen překvapeně zamrkal.

„Nevadilo by mi, kdybys mi chtěl upéct koláč... Ale kdybys nevěděl jak... Mohl bys přijít za mnou, a ušetřit si tohle svinstvo,“ dodal a kývl k počítači. „Klidně bych ti to... Objasnil...“

Castielovi se nepodařilo ukrýt drobný úsměv.

„Deane?“

„Hm?“

„Vysvětlíš mi i podstatu Destiel problematiky?“

Dean znovu polkl a rukou si prohrábl vlasy ve viditelně nervózním gestu.

„Možná bych mohl,“ připustil Dean nakonec, na rtech vlastní drobný úsměv.

 


End file.
